Spy
by Beastfire
Summary: The team sends Ivy to spy on Skeleton King. Maybe they sent the wrong person...Read and review!


Spy

A/N: Hello! Yet another story that has randomly come out of my…uh, head! Yeah, head! That's it…heehee…has arrived!

Ivy: Get someone else to do your stupid disclaimers! I won't do one without my lawyer present!

Beastfire: Y'know, I CAN always send you to Twister91 again. She did an awesome job of tormenting you that one time!

Ivy: Erm…can't Nova do the disclaimer?

Nova: Okay, but it'll cost ya.

Ivy: Name your price.

Nova: Two bucks.

Ivy: That's highway robbery! I don't even have two cents!

Announcer guy: And here we see how terrible conditions are for those who work under Beastfire's rules.

Beastfire: Hey, Mr. Announcer Guy! I don't pay you to insult me!

Announcer guy: You don't even pay me!

Beastfire: That's because I don't have any money to pay you people with! The richest one here is Ivy, and she's only got a penny!

Ivy: No, I- (screams as she's mobbed by people that want her penny)

Beastfire: Guess I'm on my own. I don't own the Monkey Team, enjoy the story.

The Hyperforce hadn't heard from Skeleton King in a while. This could only mean one of two things: he was either on vacation, or planning something. We can all guess which one it was. So, they decided that they should find out what by sending in a spy.

"This mission will be very dangerous," Chiro said. "We'll need someone quick, silent, intelligent, and brave."

"Or just insane or incredibly stupid," cracked Sprx.

That was when Ivy walked in, kinda drenched with a surfboard.

"How many times have you been told not to come in dripping wet?" Gibson reprimanded.

"Geez, Gibson. Chill, will ya?" Ivy said, a bit irritated as she shook off all of the excess water onto everyone.

"IVY!" everyone yelled, smoke literally pouring from their ears.

"So, uh, what's going on here, anyway?"

"We've decided to spy on Skeleton King," Antauri explained.

"Have you been watching every James Bond movie in existence, Antauri? Because lately you've had spying on the brain. Like two weeks ago when you had us all spy on Sprx and Nova's date?"

"No, but I do think that you've become waterlogged. Skeleton King is possibly planning something, so we will send someone in to spy on him."

"Oh…and TAKE BACK THAT WHOLE 'WATERLOGGED' COMMENT, PAL!"

"As for the spy mission…any volunteers?"

There was silence, except for the faintly audible chirping of far off crickets. They thought of other methods of how to choose their spy. They would have drawn straws, but Otto forgot to cut one of them to make it shorter. Choosing a name out of a hat failed, mainly because the hat with the pieces of paper in it "mysteriously" burst into flames. So, they decided on the classic fallback…"Rock, Paper, Scissors", although they remembered how Otto cheated the last time it was played to make a decision. All of them faced off. The whole team got scissors. Ivy got…paper. 'This has gotta be a fix!' she thought to herself.

"You all cheated! I know it!"

"I have no idea what you mean, Ivy," Sprx said innocently. "Well, it looks like you're spying on him."

"Y'know what? Whatever! I mean, it's not like this is brain surgery, y'know?"

"For this, you'll get a communication module," Otto said. "Don't worry, it's small."

Otto took out a small communicator, which looked remarkably like a bike reflector.

"But, this thing would kinda make people suspicious, wouldn't it?"

"Why?"

"Dude, it's a reflector! Like you'd see on a bike?"

"But it's got all kinds of cool features!"

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Oh. Okay."

She turned to leave, stopped, and looked back. Normally, she was confident about this sort of thing, but she was going through alcohol withdrawal and was overtaken with doubt.

"Good luck!" Nova said, voicing what everyone else was basically thinking.

"Thanks…any advice?"

"Yeah. Don't get caught."

"Do you point out the obvious just to annoy me?"

"We were all just having a moment, and you ruined it!"

Ivy left for the Citadel of Bone. It was out in space and she found a way to sneak in. As she entered, she contacted the team.

"Hey, guys," she whispered. "I'm in."

"Good," came Antauri's voice in her head. "See anything yet?"

"That's a negatory. But, I'll call back if I hear about any plans."

She hovered through, close to the ceilings. Finally, Skeleton King was spotted in his throne room. Ivy silently (snicker…yeah, right…her? Silent? Ha! …uh…back to the story) made her way inside, watched him make sure he was alone, and sit down on his throne. She came down to the floor to watch him a bit more closely. Skeleton King reached down and picked up what looked like a remote. A TV came out of his wall and he turned it on. Then, the music blared from the set…

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" sang Skeleton King along with the show.

Ivy had to snicker at the image of an evil overlord watching Spongebob Squarepants.

"Well," she told herself. "I guess everyone's gotta let themselves go somehow."

"That's something that I won't do to you!" came a sinister voice behind her.

Ivy turned around, looked up, and screamed. There was Skeleton King, glaring down at her. Before she could attack, she found herself being slammed into the wall, arms pinned behind her back, and tied with rope that had been her-proofed. He pulled her up to his face.

"So, you thought you could spy on me, did you?" he demanded. "Does the Monkey Team know you're here?"

"No," she lied. "Uh…how did you know that I know them?"

"Mandarin told me about the whole thing."

"Did he also tell you what I did to him that one time?"

"Yes, and I'm in no danger of that happening to me."

"Why's that?"

"I've shut down your powers with this rope, so you can't get up that high."

Ivy was now struggling to get free, even though she knew it wouldn't work. She swore at Skeleton King in every Earth language known to man, and even some in languages from other planets. He carried her, swearing the whole way, to a cage that had also been safeguarded against her. She was thrown in, landing upside down in a corner. After Skeleton King threw her in, he left.

"Oh, what, now I'm not good enough for you to gloat in my face?" she yelled. "CHICKEN! You're afraid of me, aren't you? AREN'T YOU!"

Apparently, Skeleton King either didn't hear this, or chose to ignore it. Ivy began pacing back and forth in the cage, trying to think of a plan. After a while, she tripped over her own feet and landed flat on her face. That communicator/reflector, which had become invisible when Skeleton King caught her, began flashing with a dim light. Ivy looked down at it on her chest, confused.

Back at the Super Robot, Nova was in charge of listening for any news from Ivy. It'd been about five hours, and she was getting worried. Then, a loud urgent beeping was heard. Nova knew what it was…the communicator's distress signal. The rest of the team came running.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Otto.

"Oh, yeah. That's the distress signal alright," Nova told him.

"Maybe I should contact her mentally, so as not to endanger her any further," said Antauri.

Antauri sat in a meditative position and made telepathic contact.

"Ivy? Are you there?"

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"The Citadel of Bone. I got caught by Skeleton King. By the way…why is it that I always seem to be a target for the team's enemies?"

"How dire is your situation."

"It's not that bad now, but it can, and probably will, get worse."

"Don't worry. The team will come for you."

"But I told him that you guys didn't know I was here!"

"What if we were just to 'infer' that you were there?"

"Huh? Whaddya…Oh, I get it! That's a good idea! Just do one thing for me."

"What would that be?"

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

Antauri came back to reality.

"What happened?" Sprx asked.

"Ivy is currently a prisoner of Skeleton King. We need to get there quickly. She may be a pain, but she's our pain."

The Monkey Team got ready to get rid of Skeleton King. Speaking of the old Bag o' Bones, he was silently fuming to himself, as he'd run out of that ooze that makes Formless. He got some weapons together and headed for his favorite store, "Evil Overlords 'R' Us", leaving Ivy completely alone. At the time, she was sitting down and thinking of revenge schemes against Skeleton King. The Super Robot burst through the wall not long after Skeleton King left. The meerkat looked up.

"Hey, guys!" she said.

The left fist came down on the cage, destroying it, and picked up the mutant. The Super Robot returned to Shuggazoom and Ivy was brought inside. Otto's saws were used to cut the ropes.

"Did you find anything out while you were there?" asked Gibson.

"Oh, thanks for asking if I was okay!" Ivy said sarcastically, while rubbing her arms.

"Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. What did you find out?"

"Not much…except for the fact that Skeleton King is a fan of Spongebob Squarepants."

"You're kidding, right?" Chiro said incredulously.

"I'm serious! I saw him watching it! Right before he caught me!"

Nobody believed her, no matter how much she tried to convince them. Skeleton King found out that she was gone, watched the security footage, and grinned evilly to himself. In fact, if anything, Skeleton King learned something. Ivy could effectively be used as bait to get the monkeys there to face their doom. By the way, his favorite store was out of Minion Mix, so it was a while before he could use his Formless to terrorize Shuggazoom City.

That's the end of this other one shot! Hope you enjoyed it.

Ivy: Probably not as much as the boss here enjoys making me into a target.

Beastfire: It's okay. At least you're not a target for ridicule in my school.

Ivy: You haven't seen the last school I went to, when they found out I was a mutant, have you?

Beastfire: Bye! Please read and review, as me and my muse have some issues to work through! Hey that rhymed! Heehee.


End file.
